


The Problem With Love is...

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Jeff is having issues :), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judy wants to know about Jeff's boyfriend and Jeff thinks about Lawrence some more.
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)





	The Problem With Love is...

Jeff is at work when it happens. 

"So," Judy-from-the-nurse's-station starts, "how is he in bed?" 

He can feel his heart stop for a second, dreading the implications-- _Judy_ found out, as in, _biggest gossip in the hospital_ Judy. 

"I-- I don't--" 

"So you _don't_ have a new boyfriend?" she pouts at him, disappointed at the sudden lack of possible drama. 

"No," Jeff doesn't mean to snap at her like that, but he genuinely was afraid for a second there that she had been onto him-- them. 

She eyes him for a second, considering. "You didn't need to take it so personally," she says finally, walking off back to her desk. 

With her gone, Jeff relaxes a tiny bit. It isn't that he's _ashamed_ of Dr. Gordon, of course not, but if anybody found out it could be both their jobs on the line. 

And, maybe he _is_ a little ashamed. For him to be sleeping with not only a married man, but a _father_? It's low, he's sure. Down there somewhere with lying and maybe robbing the poor.

But-- and he hates to admit this, even to himself-- Jeff _loves_ Dr. Gordon. He's _in_ love with Dr. Gordon. 

It probably hadn't been on purpose, but Jeff is so lost in his own head sometimes that, really, who knows. 

Not that it really _matters_. The problem with loving Dr. Gordon is that the man is married. He has a _child_. A child he tells Jeff about constantly-- 

\-- _Diana's report card came by for the quarter. Did I tell you about what she said at dinner last night? Diana asked Santa for a puppy this Christmas and it's not like we can't afford it_ \-- 

Dr. Gordon's family means a lot to him-- more than Jeff could ever really hope to. 

So, there is a problem with loving Dr. Gordon. 

Jeff can't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> no smash this time sorry everybody <3 also i wrote this in like 5 minutes on my phone im so sorry for the quality, my laptop keyboard has been out of commission for abt a month and i havent ordered a new one yet


End file.
